El ángel y la nieve
by Leukar
Summary: [IchiRuki]se acerca la navidad, e Ichigo tiene que comprar los regalos a su familia. Pero hay alguien más viviendo con él, Kuchiki Rukia. El chico quiere hacerle un regalo muy especial, un regalo que es más de lo que aparenta...
1. Chapter 1

EL ÁNGEL Y LA NIEVE

Acababa de salir de una tienda cargado con dos paquetes que llevaba en la mano. Eran los regalos para sus hermanas. También llevaba una pequeña bolsa con el regalo de su padre. Después de todo, era Navidad. Una época de malgasto incontrolado y luces de neón por todas partes. Pero aún así, era una buena época. Le costaría bastante entrar en casa sin que nadie descubriese los paquetes, pero tenía que intentarlo.

Mientras miraba el poco dinero que había quedado en su cartera, pasó al lado de una joyería. Levantó la mirada y vio una bonita pulsera con unas pequeñas alitas de ángel y unos copos de nieve colgando de ella. Una imagen acudió a su mente. "Rukia".

Se acercó al escaparate, en el que había varios collares y joyas extravagantes. Se fijó de nuevo en la pulsera. Desde el primer momento en que la vio, supo que tenía que ser para ella. Miró la pequeña etiqueta que colgaba de la pulsera.

"¡¿Qué?!" Se quedó petrificado. Esa pequeña pulsera le costaría la paga de, posiblemente, todo un año. "Menuda estupidez. No se como se me ha podido pasar por la mente comprarle algo a esa. Seguro que ni siquiera me lo agradecería."

Mientras se iba marchando a su casa, volvió a mirar la pequeña pulsera del escaparate. "Maldita sea..."

25 de Diciembre

-¡Aaaahhhh!- Yuzu miraba entusiasmada el regalo de su hermano.- ¡Gracias Onii-chan!

Oía la voz de Yuzu en el piso de abajo. Parecía muy emocionada.

Lentamente, se quitó las sabanas de encima y miró la habitación. Era pronto, pero tanto Karin como Yuzu ya habían bajado. Rukia se desperezó y rápidamente se cambió de ropa. Cuando bajó, se encontró a Ichigo y a sus hermanas, estas últimas desenvolviendo los últimos regalos que quedaban.

-Rukia, ya estás despierta.-dijo Ichigo. Se le veía bastante animado, lo que era poco usual en él.

-Mmm... Sí...- la chica miraba con curiosidad los papeles de regalos, más aún que a los propios regalos. Cuando era niña, jamás había celebrado la navidad de esa forma, no tenía nada de dinero. Más tarde, cuando se convirtió en shinigami y pasó a formar parte de la familia Kuchiki, lo que le faltaba no era el dinero, sino alguien con quien compartir de verdad la navidad.

Yuzu miró a Rukia y sonrió.

-Ne-chan, ¿no creerás que nos hemos olvidado de ti, verdad? Toma, aquí tienes. Le preguntamos a Onii-chan lo que te gustaría!y nos dijo que con esto seguro que te pondrías muy contenta!

"¿Ichigo?" Rukia cogió el pequeño paquete. Era muy blando. Lo abrió lentamente. Estaba disfrutando de verdad esas navidades.

Cuando por fin lo abrió del todo descubrió... ¡Un peluche de un conejo!

A Rukia se le iluminaron los ojos y gritó de alegría, al mismo tiempo que abrazaba con fuerza el pequeño peluche contra ella.

-Vaya, al parecer si que le ha gustado...- comentó extrañada Karin a su hermano.

-Sí...- dijo Ichigo. Miró a Rukia y no pudo evitar sonreír. Sin decir nada, se marchó a su cuarto.

Un rato más tarde, Rukia subió a la habitación del chico.

-Ichigo,... Gracias por el regalo.

-No es a mi a quien se lo tienes que agradecer. Ese regalo era el de Yuzu y Karin.- el chico se giró al verla entrar y rebuscó algo en un cajón.

-Bueno, pero tú les diste la idea...- Rukia paró de hablar inmediatamente. Ichigo le tendía una pequeña caja envuelta por una cinta azul.

-Este es mi regalo.

-Pero...yo no tengo nada.

La chica cogió la cajita que Ichigo le entregaba y la abrió. Se quedó maravillada por aquella pequeña pulsera plateada que había en su interior. Tenía unas pequeñas alitas de ángel y unos copos de nieve colgando de ella.

-¡I-Ichigo! ¡No puedo aceptarlo, te debe de haber costado mucho dinero!

-Tú calla y póntela. Es un regalo, y no es de buena educación rechazar un regalo que alguien te ha hecho.

-Pero...

-Simplemente póntela.

Rukia se la puso en su muñeca. Le quedaba perfecta

-Gracias...

Esa misma noche, Rukia estaba observando su nueva pulsera. Cada vez que la miraba sonreía.

En ese momento, se dio cuenta de algo. Sus mejillas se encendieron. "Seguramente, no se habrá dado cuenta de esto. Solo es...una coincidencia."

Pero si no lo era, sus nombres y sus almas quedaban unidas por aquella pequeña joya.

Rukia la miró por última vez. No sabía muy bien por qué, pero le gustaba más pensar Ichigo sabía muy bien aquello. Que lo había echo a propósito.

Cerró los ojos con una sonrisa en sus labios. Definitivamente, la navidad había sido una gran fiesta para ella.


	2. El problema de lapágina y una respuesta

lo siento mucho, pero no se lo que está pasando con mis fics. Me he puesto, y no solo no puedo ver ese, sino que hay otros dos que no puedo ver. Además, soy nueva en esta página, y no la controlo muy bien, por no decir que no está en mi idioma...

y de paso, respondo a tu pregunta, Kaoru240: el nombre de Ichigo significa tanto fresa como ángel protector, por eso lo de las alites de ángel. y la espada de Rukia es de tipo hielo, además, dicen que es la más hermosa de su tipo.

de verdad, no se que puede pasar. voy a ir mirando por ahi a ver si encuentro algo para solucionar esto... Gomenne!!


End file.
